If Only?
by stephlouise
Summary: Set three years in the future and the present mystic falls  Set about season 2 episode 14    Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie survived Klaus due to Isobel's grand plan but everybody else died in the process, can they find a way to fix the past and save everyone?
1. They are all gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries... Never will **

**Hey I have a great plot for this story hoping it will turn out as good on here as it is playing out in my head! (This at the start is set 3 years in the future from episode 13 of season 2)**

**Okays please review! You know you want too! Thanks **** x**

(3 years in the future) Elena POV

I have spent the last week thinking about how things should have been, what I should have done and all the people who died, Caroline, Tyler, Katherine, Stefan, Jenna, Rick, John, Matt and Damon, I remember the last few days I had with them all and how stressful and angry I was but I would give anything to be back there, just to be with them to be with him. See the only person I have now is Bonnie but she's scarred, broken just a mere shell of a person now, Not at all like she used to be and I miss them and I miss her, Well I suppose I would have Jeremy he's out there somewhere. He's a vampire just like me he was turned by god knows who, the deaths really affected him he loved Bonnie probably still does, see Jeremy like me thought there must be something we could do that we could fix this mess go back to the day it went wrong, most of them died when Klaus came for me. In the end it was Damon who died for me, Stefan and Katherine died in a fire most likely caused by Klaus, Jenna and Rick were so fragile and human so they perished, Bonnie, Jeremy and I had left locked up in some "safe place" by Isobel, Damon and Stefan were meant to stay with us, but Stefan left to find Katherine so she would survive and Damon died Trying to save my heart from being broken by Stefan, Damon died for me, He died for love.

The night it went wrong was when the werewolves tortured Damon and Stefan, The weekend Stefan and I went on our "not so" romantic getaway, Most days I think what if I could go back and change it, go to the past and fix the problem before there actually was one, Bonnie, Jer and I tried looking for a spell for 2 years then Jer gave up and left he was human when he left, vampire when I last saw him, He turned me. He forced me his blood, killed me and left. Bonnie and I haven't seen him since, I suppose he checks up on us every now and again, maybe, I miss him, and I miss them all. Even Stefan I suppose although in the end he left me for Katherine, but he made me realise feelings for Damon I never knew existed and Damon didn't get to know, I never did get to say how wrong I was and I never will. If I was able to go back I would fix it all, no-one would die, I would make Stefan realise his love for Katherine, I would make myself and Damon realise we are both stubborn prats who need our heads examining because deep down we are utterly perfect for each other and would live for eternity together. Jenna and rick would survive and grow old and have a life with cute kids and die naturally blissfully unaware of the horrors in this world. Jer and Bonnie would forget their differences, me, Damon and be happy, Caroline would continue with her happy teen eternity with her Ideal soul mate (God knows who that is!) and Klaus would cease to exist and never set foot in mystic falls.

Standing up I put my Diary back in my bag, my bag was carried everywhere with me, I had to keep the diary with me at all times, It told my life and showed me how messed up it had become, It helped me stay sane through whatever the world shot at me. Walking down the stairs from my room to see Bonnie still on the sofa where she had been for the past 3 years nearly again the same as every day with spell books and paper everywhere, She looked up as I entered the room and her face as usual held no emotion, she hadn't spoken since Jeremy left hardly, it had been rough on her maybe more so than me, but she wasn't stuck with an eternity of pain. I was, sometimes I wonder why Jer turned me, I forgive him for it, the last words he had said to me was "_you're going to need an eternity because one day we will fix this Elena, I promise we will, I won't come back till I can keep that promise". _I still wonder if Jeremy is out there searching for the answers we need, He became a lot like Damon I heard but if that's true I suppose deep down inside he's still a good man. I sat down next to Bonnie and gave her a sad smile, she didn't smile back she never does she like myself and Jer and relying on her to find something to fix this but deep down I think she feels like we never will.

"Bonnie? You should really get some rest you know, We have a long time to sort this out and we will, I promise" I wrapped my arms around her and we let our tears fall again, just like we did everyday when we came to this point, the only difference today was that we weren't alone, My vampire senses picked up on someone being in the house, stood watching us and I automatically raced at them aiming at pinning the intruder to the floor, letting my fangs show and the veins on my face stand out going for the angry vamp look. Jeremy stood there and dodged my attack; I froze in place looking at him puzzled remembering his words, could it be true, had he found a way to fix it, could we help the friends who were dead already, would it work.

"Jer, why are you home?" I whispered this knowing he could hear me, he smiled a huge grin lighting up his face but his eyes stayed sad and distant,

"Elena good to see you, I have the answer just like I promised, It's a spell, It sends two people back to the past to fix their wrongs and once they have been fixed you are brought back, It's foolproof but it has to be cast by a Bennet witch and done in the next hour before the moon is at it's peak"

I ran to Jer and wrapped my arms around him, Bonnie for the first time in years smiled and ran to pull us into a group hug, we all stood there arms wrapped around each other praying to the saints in our heads and thanking anyone who gave us this. Bonnie was the first to break away, then I, we both stood together looking at each other our hands entwined with hope.

"I'll do it, I'll do it now" Bonnie spoke with a determination I hadn't heard in years and I hugged my best friend fiercely before letting her go so she could breath,

"Okay Bonnie just read this, Elena hold my hand and think about what we need to fix and where we need to go" Jeremy and I joined hands and Bonnie grabbed mine and Jeremy's entwined hands in hers muttering in Latin with determination and hope in her voice.

The World slowly fizzled out and I was pulled into a darkness so deep, that I felt scared but my mind focused on this chance to save the people I loved and Save myself, Bonnie, Damon and Jer, I focused on the place we needed to be from 3 years ago, I focused on the place where it went so wrong, I focused on my feelings and Slowly after what seemed like hours the haze finally cleared.

Jeremy and I were no longer in our rundown home with Bonnie, we were in a place filled with life and stood in the middle of town in front of the mystic grill, Jeremy and I looked at each other with grin's on our faces both of our vampire senses picking up the conversations in the grill and the voice of Matt, Rick and Damon from Inside, Jer and I walked hesitantly yet ecstatically to the door of the grill and for the first time in years we felt a real shade of hope.

**Ahs what do you think! I have a really good plot for this story and I was meant to be writing my story mind out for Damon but with it I had writers block and from that came this plot, so sorry to anyone who desperately wanted chapter 8 of mind out for Damon! Please review!**


	2. The Return

**Hey tell me what you think!**

**Should I continue after this chapter?**

(Future) Elena POV

As we reached the doors a sudden wave of anxiety swept over me causing my unbeating heart to accelerate and methodically thump in my chest, this would be the first time I had see Damon since the night he died but would in bring back too many memories, too much pain, Jeremy seemed to notice my hesitance as I placed my hand on the door and didn't open it at first, Jer moved to place a hand on my shoulder and when I glanced at him he nodded confirming to me he felt the same but this was something we had to do. I pushed the door slowly terrified this was a dream and it would all just suddenly disappear leaving our hope just out of reach like it had been for the past three years. Stepping inside was like stepping into the dream, the warm friendly smell of the grill mixed with alcohol and friends, Damon stood with Rick at the bar and neither of them turned to look at me or Jer and I felt horribly disappointed but I knew that this was because it was like we were invisible, no heartbeat or such warm human blood to tempt him with, He was just the same as I remembered him maybe better if that was at all possible, the same tousled ebony hair that sometimes fell in his face, the toned body from the back but I knew that when he did turn or I glimpsed his face or smelt the same musky sent Damon had I would feel all the pain again but just like now he brought the pain Damon could just as easily take it away.

Jer tugged at my shoulder moving in front of me to drag me towards a booth so we didn't draw any un-necessary attention to ourselves, I was at this point trying to remember this day and where me at this point in time would be But I had no idea. Matt smiled at me from the bar and my face lit up in a huge grin seeing him again, I didn't remember how much I missed matt, I had really valued his friendship once upon a time, Me at this time didn't tell him that enough I could remember growing apart from matt a long time ago. Jer sat opposite me tugged on my hand that was resting on the table, He shot me a look which said don't get attached or stop drawing attention to yourself. Turning to glance back at matt I realised how too late I was, he had moved over to serve Rick and Damon drinks chatting to rick for a while and Listening to their conversation the words I didn't want to hear were said "_Jer and Elena are just over there" _Obviously Jer heard this too and He was up and moving dragging me behind him in a space of a second but for just enough time for Damon and Rick to turn and catch us leaving, he looked me straight in the eyes.

Damon's face, himself, his steps as he made to follow us, his voice as he spoke to Rick brought back every memory of him I loved and I hated, everything and it hurt, I couldn't ever describe the heartbreak I felt as soon as his eyes caught mine, glistening Ice blue and cooling, Being outside again and feeling the warm sun on my skin and the life all around me Jer stared hard at me his expression annoyed as he continued to drag me along behind him. As he ran quickly around the corner dragging me, I noticed Damon's blue Chevy parked up, He the man himself was leaning causally against it his face hard and pouty. Jer had no choice but to let go of me and slow to a normal human walking pace, Jer glared at me something which told me to keep quiet and let him talk. I prayed Damon wouldn't be looking purposely for a heartbeat from either of us If he did he would be so shocked and probably aim to attack me on the spot saying I'm Katherine. Damon appeared before us in a second and we stopped moving Damon's eyes were fixed upon mine rarely moving to look at Jeremy, the seconds were tense and I could tell by the way Jer's eyes fixed on Damon that these two were really more alike than different now.

"Katherine." He snarled it pushing me up against the back wall of the grill by my throat until he heard me whimper as his hand dug deeper against my bone and skin, the pressure on my neck was released quickly as Damon was pulled off me by Jer, knowing that Damon didn't expect that he was furious looking back from Jer to me, Although I'm sure Damon could very much kill me and Jer blindfolded he had 142 years on us vampire wise, Damon looked confused and bitter his perfect face holding no emotion as he scrutinized me and Jer.

"Who are you?" he asked looking straight at me his eyes flickering to a very arrogant looking Jer every second or so,

"I'm Elena Gilbert and This Is Jeremy Gilbert obviously Damon" I spoke my voice shaking a little and pausing feeling so much like a liar although every word of it was nothing but the truth.

"You're not Elena" He snapped, he said it like a statement his brows furrowing and the evil smirk he wore before someone died by his hand fixed upon his handsome face, Jeremy moved at vampire speed to stand next to me doing the whole protecting my sister thing his face etched with the usual arrogant look you would normally see on Damon's face.

Damon Scowled before baring fangs and black veins appearing on his face, He lunged at me before being blocked by Jeremy, Damon was attacking Jer now and had his hand clamped around his neck just like he had done with me those Two minutes ago. My own fangs extended and I felt the veins appearing on my face,

"Stop Damon stop" I choked out my words my voice on the edge of panic and hysterical breakdown, Damon looked at me and his fangs slowly retreated back and the veins subsided as if suddenly realising he still held Jeremy he looked and dropped him to the floor.

"Elena?" Damon was straight in front of me staring straight into my eyes just the way he used to like he was reading my very thoughts and consuming my emotions, this was one of them moments where nobody in the world ever understood me but him, He reached sub-concisely to brush my straight hair from where it had fallen over my face.

"Yes I'm Elena" I said my eyes never leaving his.

"What's going on" Damon asked as Jeremy stood and zipped over to my side, Damons eyes never left mine and for once I could see hope just beyond the horizon.


	3. Butterfly Effect

"It's a long story Damon" I began quietly knowing he would be able to hear us.

"How are you both Vampires, I just saw you not long ago as a human. Both of you" Damon said his eyes confused and hurt not knowing what to do.

"We're not from your time" Jeremy said simply still looking as arrogant and bored as ever.

"We need somewhere to talk" I murmured slowly we had a lot to talk about it wasn't every day we could talk to these people where we were from it was going to be hard.

"Come to the boarding house, we can talk there." Damon disappeared after that but not without taking a look at me I suppose he didn't want to think about me as a vampire here I was the human, sweet innocent and totally oblivious to the pain I was soon to go through.

"Come on Elena" Jeremy and I got to the boarding house fast and walked straight in, I smiled at our surroundings and the life and warmth of the house that proved people still lived here unlike back home where the house had become dusty, worn and unlived in.

"What's going on?" Damon asked coming into the room with a glass of bourbon and downing it like he always did when he got stressed or hurt, believe me it helps.

"May I have a glass?" I asked briskly rolling my eyes at Damon's shocked expression.

"Help yourself" He muttered sitting down away from Jer like he was a disease or something.

"So?" Damon drawled as I came back into the room with my own glass sipping away casually like I'd done over the years.

"Look Damon Jer and I are from the future three years from now, we came back to change the future so we could live normally back home" I began

"Change what?" Damon began but Jer interrupted.

"A lot of people die Damon, mainly everyone we love dies I changed so I'd have an eternity to find a way to come back to fix this mess so you'd better co-opperate" Jer was angry and was acting all arrohgant towards Damon again, Damon woulden't take it though he needed to stop.

"Jer stop" I said calmly fixing my eyes on my brother then back to Damon.

"Why did you turn?" Damon asked me fixing his blue eyes on me calmly and weirdly relaxed after Jeremys outburst.

"Jer turned me so I could come back with him to fix the past" Damon didn't say anything but just nodded I suppose he thought I turned for Stefan or something.

"We need to fix it Damon and it's all down to the sacrifice, I lost yo... Too many people I loved that night just because of Klaus"

"Who dies?" Damon asked his voice was sincere like he planned on dying anyway like he knew it was him.

"Damon you don't need to know who. All that matters is that we prevent it" I said mustering up the low courage I had now.

"I'll help but I want to know everything, all of it" Damon fixed his eyes on me and I felt like I couldn't lie or say anything but the truth too him it hurt me too much.

"Don't Elena just because you love him doesn't mean you can tell him, you know it'll change things" Damon's head snapped up at the words just because you love him and I could see the love and hurt in his eyes before he masked it completely.

"They have to know the story Jer it's the only way to prevent it happening they have to be prepared"

"I'll tell you, from the beginning. I'll tell you about the day they all die, the day you die" Tears clouded my eyes as I spoke and Jer came too rub my shoulder soothingly.

"I need to speak to everyone and I mean everyone. Jenna, Rick, Matt, Tyler, Stefan even Katherine. Everyone today" Damon nodded but didn't say anything else it was going to be hard some were humans and they didn't know of our existence, well a vampire's existence.


End file.
